Sambral
| ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | histrefs = | rulertype = | government = Lordship | govrefs = | languages = | races = Devas, dragonborn, dwarves, humans, tieflings | socrefs = | religion = Sune, Tempus, Umberlee, Valkur | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = 24.750 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Clothing, ornate jewelry, pearls, perfumes | alignment = | allegiance = | comrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Sambral was one of the Windrise Ports of Laerakond. It was built on the Bay of Pearls and was the last port before leaving the continent to cross the Trackless Sea to Faerûn. Sambral was the closest of the Windrise Ports to Daggertooth Isle. Description Sambral was known for its pearl industry, its perfumes, and its skilled blademasters, known locally as "bravos". The bravos were skilled duelists renowned for their florid speech and creative insults. A bravo led a group of like-minded individuals known as "troupes". The troupes doubled as a police force, but usually expended their time feuding with each other, attempting to gain prestige. The Sambrese loved scents as a way to stave off the stench of spoiled seafood and to give homage to the power of air. Perfumes, potpourri, and incense were common features in homes and businesses. Sambrese also admired fashion and their styles changed frequently. Both men and women used cosmetics, elaborate hair styles, and dramatic clothing. Government Sambral was ruled by the Twelve Lords, an oligarchic council composed by the merchant houses of the city, such as House Mecatoris. The Twelve appointed the Grand Marshal, who was in charge of the defense of Sambral, and the Grand Admiral who was in charge of the navy. Many people suspected that most members of the Twelve were part of the Seekers of Scales. Defenses Besides the bravo troupes, Sambral was protected by the Sentinels. Economy Luxury items such as perfumes, ornate jewelry, and ostentatious clothing were the major local exports. Architecture Sambral was laid out in terraces called "rises" by its inhabitants, with streets paved with crushed oyster shells. The terraces were connected to each other by a series of stairs. Because of that, carts were of little use in Sambral, and the people instead used ropes or mules to move goods across the city. The city's fortress, the Pearl Citadel, was famous across the Windrise Ports for its soaring Nacre Tower. Layout *The Bayside: The Bayside was the second largest district of the city. *The First Rise: The dwarven district. *The Second Rise: The smallest district. *The High Rise: The largest and most diverse district in Sambral. Culture Religion Religion was uncommon in Sambral, like in the rest of the Windrise Ports, and the following of minor cults dedicated to the Dawn Titans or to dragons, as well as general superstition, were more universal than worshiping the gods, which were a novelty introduced in Laerakond since the Blue Breath of Change. However, thanks to their cosmopolitan nature and their trade with Faerûn, the cities of the Windrise Ports were more open to the concepts of religion and the gods than other places of Laerakond. The most popular gods in Sambral were Sune, Tempus, Umberlee, and Valkur, but other influential religions established in the Windrise Ports were the faiths of Bahamut, Tiamat, Vergadain, and Waukeen. Inhabitants Sambral's population was mostly made up by humans, with a significant population of devas, dwarves, dragonborn, and tieflings. Notable inhabitants * Althea Mecatoris, head of the merchant House Mecatoris in 1479 DR. * Bazamarl, leader of the cell of the Cult of Reborn Flame in Sambral. * Davien Mecatoris, son of Althea and leader of the Flashing Blade at Dusk Troupe. * Hesione a tailor of fashionable clothes and a follower of Sune. * Myrelas the Gallant, leader of the Peerless Champions bravo troupe and rival of Davien Mecatoris. * Tordarr, a member of a bravo troupe. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Locations in the Windrise Ports Category:Locations in the Bay of Pearls Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on Abeir Category:Locations on Toril